


5 seconds of summer - Where's my sister?

by LaurenDixon98



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Gen, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenDixon98/pseuds/LaurenDixon98
Summary: Luke Hemmings knew he had a little sister but she was taken when he was only 5. 14 years later and he wants answers as to what happened to her. Who is this mysterious person, could it be her? Read on to find out. Xxx





	1. Confrontation

I assume you all know what Y/N means but if you don't it means your name. Anyway on with the story.

~~~~~~~~ Line Break. ~~~~~~~~

Luke was lying down in his bed contemplating about stuff in his life. One thing in particular was his baby sister as he knew he had one just never got to know her. No one spoke about her and he just wants to know more. So he got up out of bed and got dressed and told himself that he was gonna speak with his mum about this.

Luke came downstairs and walked up to his mum and said " mum can we talk?" She looked up and replied "Sure Hun what's up?"

Luke took a deep breath and said to her "What happened to Y/N? I mean I know she went missing when I was only 5, but you never talk about her! I just wanna know...."

Liz sighed and looked up at her son. "Luke, I don't talk about Y/N because it hurts your brothers too much." When Luke looks at Liz confused she elaborates "Jack was 17 and Ben was 19 at the time when this happened so it upsets them because they think they could have saved her but they were at a party. So they hold a lot of guilt in this sense." She took a deep unsteady breath and continued "Y/N was our little girl, a miracle to have in a family of boys and one night when the boys were out and you were asleep upstairs with the flu, me and your father were sat in the living room with her while she played with her blocks. But suddenly our front door was kicked in and these two big burly men stormed in and knocked out your dad and tied both of us together very tightly. He picked up Y/N and knocked me out. The last thing I heard was her screaming 'Mummy,Daddy' then I blacked out. When I came to your brother's came through the front door and untied us after getting over the shock of seeing us like that. I then told them what happened and we all cried. I then ran upstairs to check on you to see you still sleeping, I broke down again because I was thankful they didn't get you too. The investigation is still on going but no one knows anything yet. I like to think she is out there trying to find us."

Luke just sits there stunned and then breaks down crying. Liz just sits there with her son and holds him til he calms down.

~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~ 

On the other side of town a young girl in nothing more than a scruffy ripped top and shorts and broken plimsoles, runs from the men who took when she was only 3. 

After running for half an hour she hid down an alleyway and pulled out a piece of paper that she stole from her file. On it, it read: 

Y/N Y/M/N Hemmings  
Mother: Liz Hemmings   
Father: Andrew Hemmings

D/O/B: 2nd March 1999  
Time: 3:15am 

She looked at it in despair and wondered if she would ever find her real family. Suddenly she heard a noise come from the alleyway opening and she looked up in fear. It was .......


	2. Discovery

It was a local police officer patrolling the area due to previous drug scams. He glanced down the alley and saw a young girl cowering against the wall in fear.

He walked towards her as to not startle her and then crouched down in front of her. He asked softly "Are you ok sweetie? Where are your parents?" After he said this she started crying. He got a good look at her and thought she couldn't look more than 17  and has been living very rough by the state of her clothes.

He said to her softly "Do you want to come with me? I'll take you down to the station and get you a hot cup of cocoa and we will try to find your parents. Hmmm, how does that sound?" She nods softly and he helps her up to her feet. When standing she hugs him tightly in gratitude for the help he has given her.

He leads her over to the patrol car and drives off towards the local station. he led her out of the car and into one of the back interview rooms. He hands her a nice warm cup of cocoa and asks her sweetly "Can I see that piece of paper you've got there?" She looked hesitant and then passed it to him.

He opens the paper and can clearly see it is a birth certificate, obviously her own. When he glances down at the names on the paper he gasps in surprise. He tells her that he will be right back and rushes out of the room.

He goes up to DI Lestrades' office and knocks loudly on it, showing that it was urgent. When told to enter he enters saying " I think we can close the missing Hemming's Daughter case!!" The DI looks up in surprise and says "Hendrick why do you say that?" He then replies confidently "In a room down the hall I have a young girl in a state of distress all bruised up and has the birth certificate that went missing with her. She also is the spitting image of Jack Hemmings. Please just look for yourself." Lestrade sighs and gets up saying he will.

Hendrick and Lestrade walk down the hall towards the room you currently reside in. They walk in the room but as she tries to hide the DI gasps and calls out to his secretary "Leyla call the Hemmings household and tell them get down here straightaway. We have something they wanna see."

Leyla puts the number in and holds the phone to her ear.    "Hello is this Liz Hemmings? How fast are you able to get down to the station? We will explain once you get here. Ok we will expect you within half an hour then. Goodbye."

Leyla looked at Lestrade and said "Liz will be here as soon as."

~~~~~~~~  Liz POV  ~~~~~~~~

Liz was in the process of making lunch for her family as everyone was together for a meal. When the phone rings suddenly.

*Ring Ring*

Ben and Jack look at each other and then in unison yell "Mum, phones ringing!"  
She rolls her eyes and replies "Ok boys!" 

She picks picks up the phone and says "Hello. Yes this is her. Well I can get down there in about 15 minutes. Can I ask what this is about? Oh ok bye."

During the phone call Luke is just curious as to what was going on and who would be calling to talk to his mum about something important.

She puts the phone back in the cradle and looks over at her family. "Ok people I've got to get down to the station. You can either come with me or wait here." The boys look at each other all thinking the same - no way we are staying here!!!!

They all got into the family car wondering what this visit was going to be about. All not knowing but are thinking the same thing - Does this have anything to do with Y/N?


	3. Reunion

15 minutes later saw them standing impatiently in the police waiting room. Leyla looks up and sees them and radios Lestrade informing him that they had arrived 

DI Lestrade walked out front to greet them and said "Liz, Andrew this would be better if we could do this in private." The two parents looked at each other then the boys and told them to behave.

He leads them to an interview room (Separate from Y/N) and tells them to take a seat. Hendrick takes the lead and says " Thank you for coming down so quickly. We have a few questions to ask you. First off what colour were Y/Ns eyes?"

Liz immediately replied with "Y/E/C!"

Hendrick continues with "What is her full name?"

Andrew then says "Y/N Y/M/N Hemmings."

"Finally what exactly was on the birth certificate that went missing with her?"

The two parents look at each other and then list off what was on there.

Andrew then asks "Officer can I ask what is this for?"

Hendrick sighs "It is protocol, we found a young girl about 17 years old with this birth certificate on her person." Hands over the certificate and sees them gasp in surprise. "I believe her to be your missing daughter Y/N Hemmings but I had to do this before taking you to her."

Liz and Andrew stutter out if they could see her in which Hendrick says yes. He leads them to your current room and before entering tells them to be cautious as she is still a bit spooked. They edge open the door and you look up. Liz gasps as she can see a lot of Jack in her but appears to also have Luke's body posture. Hendrick crouched in front on her and whispers "Y/N this is Liz and Andrew Hemmings, they're your birth parents." Y/N stutters out a thank you as he helped her find her real family.

Y/N hesitantly walked up to the pair, then lunged forward and hugged them both. She starts crying and they also do too. They thought they'd never see their little girl again but now they have her back. Hendrick looks on at the scene happy that he was able to reunite this family.

Andrew pulls away slightly to say "let's go home Y/N yeah? Your brother's are waiting at front desk too. Would you like to meet them?" She smiles at them and nods.

When they get back to where the boys are, they are all on their phones - checking Facebook no doubt. Liz clears her throat and they all look up at her in surprise.

Luke asks "Who's that?" Trying to peer closer at the figure hiding behind his dad. 

Andrew tells them that it is their sister Y/N who has finally been found.

The boys are crying slightly and all get up to hug her close.

Ben and Jack both don't want to let her go as they now make it their life mission to not let anything happen to their baby sis again.

Luke grabs her tight as she is the one he never really got to know and can't wait to find out more about her and tell her all on what she's been missing out on!!

Yes they all know that something terrible has happened to her but they will help her get past it and move on. They know she may be a bit broken. But who isn't?

They all got in the car to go home. Y/N surprises them all by saying quietly " I love you guys" The boys in the back hug her close while everyone else replies " We love you too Y/N!"

Maybe fixing her wouldn't be so hard after all.


End file.
